


A New World

by Moon_Lupine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Lupine/pseuds/Moon_Lupine
Summary: Thump...Thump...Thump...It was getting closer...She ran through the forest, panting, her lungs begging for air. She paused to listen to the noises of the night. She strained her ears, searching for the noises that had her run out this deep into the forest.Thump...There.She took off at full speed.What was she doing? Why was she running? And more importantly.....Where was she?She came to a halt, looking at her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she recognized this part of the forest. She was past the border she set to keep people from getting too close to the mountain that everyone feared.....Mt. Ebott.





	A New World

* * *

 

Hi there! I'm Moon. This is my first work for Archive, but I'm not unfamiliar with the site. I am new to being an author though, so any comments are welcome! Comments, criticism, and support are all welcome. I'm afraid I don't have a regular update schedule, but I know what it's like to be left hanging, so I'll try my best! Until next time my stars!


End file.
